Laundry Machines
Washing Machine Words to Know Not every washer and dryer will be the same. There are washers with bathtub pumps, all-in-one washer dryers, outdoor washers, mini washers, etc... Google translate cannot always read small font that has a glossy surface, so if you don’t want to just button mash your way through it, here are words that may show up on your machine’s panel. TIP! :Get stickers (Labels (Tack Seal) タックシール Takkushīru) from the Daiso and write labels for the buttons. It may take you some time, but you only have to do it once and it will save you time in the long run. Plus, if you give your machine to another foreigner when you are done, they will thank you! ] * Amount Of Detergent 洗剤量 Senzai-Ryō * Antibacterial 防菌 Bōkin * Bathtub Water お風呂水 Ofuro Mizu * Clothing 衣類 Irui * Cold Water 冷水 Reisui * Course コース Kōsu * Deodorize 防臭 Bōshū * Drain 排水 Haisui * Fast / Speed Wash お急ぎ Oisogi * Gentle Wash 手洗い / 念入り Tearai / Nen'iri * Heavy (Blankets/Linen) 毛布 / もうふ Mōfu * High Temperature 高温 Kō On * Hot Water Intake お湯取 Oyutori * Indoor Drying 室内干し Shitsunaiboshi * Off 切 Kiru * On 入 Ireru * Operation On / Off 運転 入/ 切 Unten Iri / Setsu * Pause 一時停止 / いちじていし Ichiji Teishi * Personalized Settings わが家流 Wagaya-Ryū * Power Switch 電源 Dengen * Quantity / Amount 量 Ryou * Remaining Time 残り Nokori * Rinse すすぎ Susugi * Set The Timer 予約 Yoyaku * Spin Dry 脱水 Dassui * Standard / Normal 標準 Hyōjun * Start スタート Sutāto * Tank Clean 槽クリーン Sō kurīn * Tank Cleaning 槽洗浄 Sō Senjō * Time (Hours) 時間 Jikan * Time (Minutes) 分 Fun * Unlock ロック解除 Rokku Kaijo * Volume Of Clothes 衣類量 * Warm Water 温水 Onsui * Washing Course 洗濯コース Sentaku Kōsu * Wash 洗濯 / 洗い / あらい Sentaku/ Arai/ Arai * Water Level 水位 Suii * Water Supply 給水 Kyūsui * Water Volume 水量 Suiryō Use water from the bathtub http://www.survivingnjapan.com/…/how-to-use-hotwarm-water-i… How to use a Washer https://www.wmsaj.com/tips-to-…/how-to-use-a-washing-machine Water Hose Connections Most stores where you buy a washing machine will install it for you. But if you bought from a friend you might have to set it up yourself. Attaching the water hose can look daunting, but most likely you have been equipped with the attachments you need. On one end of the hose, you will have the machine attachment. This attachment is standard and can be screwed on by hand. On the other side, there are usually 2 types of faucet attachments: Quick Connect & Quick Connect Adapter. 'Quick Connect' (Pop Joint / One Touch) This is the easiest one to attach. *Just push it onto the end of the faucet. *If it’s stubborn, pull back the lock lever at the tip. *Slide it right onto the faucet. It should snap into place. *Give it a little tug to make sure it is in place. *Check for leaks. (see below) 'Quick Connect Adapter' (Pop Joint Adapter / One Touch Adapter) These adapters have screws which can damage the faucet. If you are unsure about it, ask your landlord about setting it up. However, if you want to do it yourself, here is how. *First off, you will need a screw driver. *Unscrew the screws enough so that you can slip the adapter onto the faucet. *Make sure the O-ring is pressed well up against the mouth of the faucet. *While holding the adapter in place, tighten the screws. *Give the adapter a little tug to be sure it is firmly in place. *Turn the ring at the base of the adapter to tighten the adapter further. *Check for Leaks (see below) 'Check for Leaks' Please be sure to check for leaks. Any water damage will be your responsibility. When testing, you washing machine does not have to be on. *Attach the washer’s hose to the faucet; either directly or with the adapter. *Attach the hose to the machine. *Slowly turn on the water to build up pressure. *Let it sit for a minute or two to see if there are any leaks. 'Leaks' *Turn the water off. *Use either a bucket or a towel to drain one end of the water hose. *Check the leaking area for cracks or other damage. *Check the rubber O-ring in your hose. The O-ring may be too old or not making contact. **If your O-ring is not making contact, you can put in a thicker O-ring or a second one. *Check your adapter and re-adjust it to be in place. Words to Know *Faucet 水栓 Suisen *Hose Fitting for Washing Machine洗濯機用ホース継ぎ手 Sentakuki-Yō Hōsu Tsugite *Hose Fitting継ぎ手 / つぎて　Tsugite *Lock Lever ロックレバー　Rokku Rebā *Multi-Connectorマルチ コネクター Maruchi Konekutā *Pop Jointパチットジョイント Pachitto Jointo *Quick Connect (One Touch) ワンタッチ　Wantatchi *Quick Connect Adapter (One Touch Adapter) ワンタッチ継ぎ手　Wantatchi Tsugite *Washing Machine Faucet洗濯機用水栓 Sentaku Kiyō Suisen *Water Supply Hose 給水ホース / きゅうすいホース Kyūsui Hōsu *Water Supply Faucet水道蛇口 Suidō Jaguchi *Universal Faucet 万能水栓 Ban'nō Mizusen How to attach a Quick Connect Adapter (Japanese video) https://youtu.be/zul67w30nNM All In One - Disconnect / Connect Hose & Adapters (Japanese video) https://youtu.be/nV2IxfLQgVU Faucets and attachment types (Japanese) https://www.kaercher.com/…/home-gard…/q-a/hp/tap/detail.html Dryer Words to Know ] * Cool Air 送風 Sōfū * Dry Only 乾燥のみ Kansō Nomi * Dry 乾燥 Kansō * Low / Controlled Drying 控えめ Hikaeme * Soft Warm Air ソフト温風 Sofuto Onpū * Strong 強 Tsuyoi * Switch Between Washing/Drying 洗・乾切替 Arai Inui Kirikae * Use Bath Water お風呂を使う Ofuro O Tsukau * Wash Only 洗濯のみ Sentaku Nomi * Wash~Dry Continuous Operation 洗濯～乾燥連続運転 Sentaku~Kansō Renzoku Unten * Weak 弱 Yowai Laundry Symbols You may or may not have noticed these symbols on the tags of your clothes, but they do serve a good purpose. This chart will help you understand what each symbol means. Following this chart will help keep your clothes nicer for a longer period of time. Category:Daily Life